


Salt and Flame

by booktick



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BJ Hunnicutt is a romantic, Bisexual B. J. Hunnicutt, Episode: s09e09 Taking the Fifth, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt, Mentions of Peg Hunnicutt, Neck Kissing, Plot? I hardly knew Ye, Pov Hawkeye, Slow Dancing, a perfect combo, it's true and i should say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: "I sleep with you every night."





	Salt and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.
> 
> A/N: What a rodeo this fic was during the writing process. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it ♡

* * *

Hawkeye may have been way in over his head by trying to woo all those nurses without a second glance, sure. Should he have expected they'd all be aware of it? Yes. Yet when they had all piled in, he was still more than surprised. The wine hadn't even been  _good_. He had laughed it off but his tail was between his legs when he walked back to the Swamp later on. His boots were quickly unlaced as he wobbled on one foot for each boot's removal, moving towards his cot and unceremoniously tossed both hoots a good bit away from it.

He had averted his eyes completely so he didn't have to see BJ's ' _I told you so_ ' smile and laid down on his cot, arms folded. His back was turned to the rest of the Swamp this way. 

He was  _not_ sore about any of it. He learned his lesson. Next time he'd just wine and dine BJ, at least then he'd get the cards up front. That was probably a rotten thing to think. It wasn't the nurses fault or Beej's. He got cocky and it showed, that was all. Still made his cheeks hot to the touch and his heart go to his gut. He was so lost in his own ego that he didn't see the shadow behind him.

"Oh, come on, Hawkeye," BJ's voice was soft, "You must have realized it wouldn't end well."

Hawkeye huffed, "Excuse me, trying to rest here." His eyes shut. He wondered if he could sleep himself all the way to Maine..

This was turning out to be an awful evening really. He had to give it to Houlihan. She really knew how to rub salt into the wound. What had he been thinking? Did he forget the nurses were all bunked together? And he lost all of his wine! But like he said, it wasn't even any good. It was dry and old, like Charles' family estate. 

Hawkeye just wanted to sleep it off, forget about what happened, let his wounded ego deflate and shrug it off with a cup of Joe in the morning. That's what Trapper would have done he figured. But he wasn't Trapper. He was Hawkeye and sometimes Hawkeye could really screw a situation up. And there was this Californian hunk in the Swamp, talking to him and reminding him how lucky he should feel, how grateful he should be. What did he know? He tried to woo all the nurses and turned into a big sour puss over it when it didn't go his way. Dad would have given him an earful. 

He could hear the deep sigh and the weight on the cot shifted, how it was heavier. A hand was placed on his arm, gentle and kind. Hawkeye didn't move into the touch, his arms remained folded, but his eyes opened some. He glanced to his side and saw one BJ Hunnicutt sitting there, staring at him. That look in Beej's eyes reminded him fast that his heart was still stuck in his gut. The throbbing heartbeat in there woke the butterflies.

"You gonna be okay, Hawk?" BJ rubbed his hand along Hawkeye's arm, still so damn gentle. He didn't deserve gentle. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. He could already hear Sidney's tut.

But BJ was there, not Sidney, and he wasn't in the mood for lectures. So if that was BJ was going to do, forget about it. He'd sooner sleep in the latrine. 

"Hawkeye?" 

"Yeah," Hawk shrugged, "Sure. It was just a stupid idea anyway." He gave a half hearted smile, "Shoulda known better. My fault."

"Oh, Hawk..." another BJ sigh followed.

"Just..." He turned further in on himself, knees to his chest, "Let me wallow in my self pity for a bit, alright? Wake me when the war's over."

This time there wasn't a sigh or a reassuring pat on the arm. No, this time arms go around him from behind. He's yanked up and off the cot by BJ Hunnicutt, arms still around his chest so tight he forgot how to breathe for a good second. It's unfortunate as his pillow had been a victim in the whole matter, falling to the floor as he was pulled away from his cot. Hawkeye gasped after BJ unwrapped his arms, grabbing him by the shoulders and spun him around. It's too much movement too fast for his head, made everything fuzzy for a moment.

Then again, maybe it was fuzzy the moment he saw Beej. It's hard to think with BJ sometimes. The words don't always come together so easily and he has to fumble around for the light. All he can do at first is open and shut his mouth a few times like a fish and lean back on his heels. His friend is a real trip, that much was sure.

"Beej-" he tried to find his voice.

"Slow dance." 

That...was unexpected.

"Huh?" Hawkeye's eyebrows came together to furrow.

"You and me." BJ gestured with his hands, "Slow dance. Right now."

"Right now?"

"Uh huh." There was _that_ smile. The Hunnicutt Delight.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes though, nodding towards...well, all of the Swamp really. "Right here?"

"That's right."

"You're off your rocker, pal." He moved to go back to his cot, waving his friend off.

"Ah, no," a hand came to grasp his elbow and spun him back close, their chests touch "You're not getting rid of me that fast, Dr. Pierce."

"Beej, come on. It's not funny," Hawkeye bowed his head, averted his eyes "We don't even have music...and Charles-"

"And Charles is busy." BJ started to move them, swaying really.

"S'not gonna work, you know?" 

"What won't work?" They kept swaying.

" _This_." Hawkeye lifted his head some, "Don't think one slow dance will woo me over so easily. I mean, we don't even have music a-and it's not even a special occasion."

"We'll make our own music."

Their feet were moving now, a familiar pattern that Hawkeye and BJ both knew. But all of their other slow dances had been in different circumstances. Hawkeye didn't want to think about all those other times though. BJ was slow close to him in this moment, he could practically hear the man's heartbeat. He could definitely feel the brush at his ear, BJ leaning in even closer.

"And every occasion is special with you, Hawk." BJ pressed his lips against Hawkeye's hair, still gentle, still dancing to their silent song.

Hawkeye had to shut his eyes at that. He let BJ continue to lead the dance, listening to their feet scuffle along the ground. He wondered what a sight they'd be if the rest of the 4077th saw them. Would Margaret still poke fun at him tomorrow? Perhaps. That was so like Margaret though, to get him when he least expected. But Margaret wasn't here, the camp wasn't here...it was just him and Beej.

"Margaret was in on it too, you know?"

"Yes, I know." BJ nods, "I told you-"

"You told me so," Hawkeye sighed, "Yes." He shrugs as they dance, "I was arrogant. Ignorant. Take your pick."

"It was a fruitless endeavor, yes." It was definitely that, "And you made yourself the butt of a joke."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Hawkeye huffed.

"So, you're saying you didn't try and trick the entire nurses staff for a fun night in Korea?"

His scowl returned "None of this is fun, Beej." Not that BJ wasn't right though. 

"Oh, they won't let it hang over your head too long, loverboy," There was that jab he was waiting for. And from BJ no less.

"I was a jerk. I get it, Hunnicutt." He looked away but BJ didn't. 

"How about a scoundrel?" Another tease.

"Oh, good. I can put that in my resume." He sighed and looked back at the man, no longer scowling.

"Maybe you can get a glowing recommendation letter in there too from Margaret?" _Et tu, BJ?_

Hawkeye let his head rest against BJ's shoulder, eyelids drooped. They continued to dance in silence, feet moving in their own little pattern and holding on like their lives depended on it. He nearly shut his, it was so peaceful. It was like the war had all but vanished and he could finally breathe. BJ had come for him same as Margaret but he didn't hate him or resent him for it. This whole...thing was just his best friend trying to lighten the mood in the Swamp. 

"You're a good friend, Beej..." Hawkeye murmured. 

"You're a good friend too, Hawk." 

"Thanks..."

They pulled back some, eyes on each other. Their feet slowed more and more until they came to a complete stop. He didn't pull his hands away and neither did BJ. The duo stood there and stared at each other, really looking too. Not just passing glances or reassuring looks. This was entirely different and Hawkeye never felt so grateful for BJ Hunnicutt's existence. He hoped it was the same vice versa but maybe that was him being too hopeful. 

Beej's hand lifted, cupping Hawkeye's cheek, "You feeling better?"

"I am now," Hawkeye nodded, his voice so hushed "Thanks, Beej...really."

"Yeah. Well." BJ's smile reached his eyes, "What are friends for after all?"

"Right." Hawkeye let himself smile some.

He could feel the thumb that started to caress his jaw. He let his smile slip away, so did Beej. It was like all the cold had left the 4077th, replaced it with nothing but a warmth inside. He stepped closer towards BJ, if it were at all possible. BJ wasn't exactly looking at his eyes anymore, instead was staring right at Hawkeye's lips. He never felt so flattered than when BJ looked at him and looked at him like _this_.

The fingers at his cheek go into his hair, running through. It's such a small thing, a single gesture, and he's nearly a puddle. He reaches out, placing a hand on BJ's arm, holding on. He doesn't push Beej away, or step back, simply lets the man touch him. Sometimes when things like this happens, when it's just the two of them and it's quiet, it's like the first day all over again. Trapper's gone and BJ's here. It's all new but not at the same time. He's not sure if he'll ever really not feel that way around BJ, no matter how many familar touches come his way. 

His voice is lost in the sea of BJ Hunnicutt.

He can barely whisper. "You know I'm not sure if Charles really is busy." Hawkeye let his hand slide up BJ's arm, to the shoulder there "You probably sent him off on some wild goose chase."

"Oh yeah?" The fingers in Hawk's hair go to the back of his head before sliding down further.

"Yeah..." Hawkeye blinked away the dust in his eyes. It was probably tears but he would deny it.

"You really think I'm that clever, Hawk?" Beej's fingers were curling and knuckles brush at the back of Hawkeye's neck. It sent shivers through him.

He could feel Beej's breath on his cheeks with how close the man was getting. He swallowed hard. It's like his tongue doesn't want to work anymore. He's blinking faster and before he knows it, their noses are brushing against each other. BJ has drooped his eyelids, same as him. It'd be so easy just to kiss him. Before he can put much thought into it, BJ is the one that makes the first move. Kissing BJ is like a hug from Maine. It's...home.

He didn't even know if anyone was walking by the Swamp, if Father Mulcahy was taking a late night confession and saw his favorite followers tongue tied. He's not sure he'd really care, at least not now, not in this haze of affection. The cloud was _almost_ too thick inside the Swamp for the rest of the world to bother them.

His fingers grab at BJ's shirt, twisting the fabric around them. He wanted to pull him even closer but how close could he get from this? They were pressed up against each other, so close that they could be a sandwich. He wanted those arms around him, God did he want to feel BJ touch him. Forget the wine, the best thing he ever had on his tongue was BJ. Put that one in his eulogy. 

It’s not Beej’s fault he fell for the guy, wasn’t Peg’s fault, wasn’t anyone’s. Sometimes things just…happen. At the 4077th, there were shellings and wounded up to their knees and it was pretty much chaos every other hour there. He could make jokes, sure, could even try to do what he did earlier and flirt with every nurse he saw. But Beej…it…it was more than that. He didn’t like saying BJ was his rock, felt that put too much pressure on the guy, too much heat.

He never wanted to make Beej feel like he had to choose. That was always his worry, that BJ would feel somehow obligated to him in the end. BJ had a home to go to, a family, and a bright future, far away from the war. Hawkeye had his Dad, that was waiting for him back in Maine. They’d go their separate ways and…that’d be that. But, for now, Hawkeye let himself slip away in the moment. The kissing was better than any dream. It never measured up compared to the real thing.

“Hawk…” BJ murmured against his lips, gripping him back just as tight.

Even the nickname of the nickname sent tingles down to his toes. He always did like someone that could sweep him off his feet. Usually it was Hawkeye that did the sweeping so it was nice to have the roles reversed sometimes. And his lips were pulled so far, and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes stacked. One look from BJ and he was in Heaven.

“Hawk, you’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” A joke, that one must have taken years to think up. BJ would have called him a snark.

But damn. After a kiss like that? Hawkeye was breathless, “You know anyone can see in here…”

He had thought he had forced the thought away but it crept forward. He didn’t want BJ’s life to be ruin just because he was feeling down. It was his fault, all of it was. Right from the start, he was the one who went off with a bottle of wine instead of doing the reasonable thing, the sensible thing, and dine with his best friend. No, he had to go run off and play a cheap knock off Romeo. Now BJ? BJ Hunnicutt was the real deal. The guy was a romantic at heart and Hawkeye was no longer that fuzzy inside or carrying his wounded ego under his arm. Hawkeye was terrified.

What if Potter saw them and…saw them doing what they were doing and didn’t like what they were doing. The Colonel typically had their back but this was far from a jab at Charles or running around camp pulling a prank. He wasn’t so sure Sherman would cover their backs if he found them on their backs. There was the guilt again, eating away at his toes and ankles like a teething growth. Half the camp had gone above and beyond for both of them on more than one occasion and he was second guessing everything.

But how could he not? This wasn’t exactly Crabapple Cove behind the bleachers. He couldn’t run off and hide if they were caught. And what would BJ tell Peg? God, what would Peg _think_ of him then?

“You’re overthinking again, huh?” BJ broke through his thoughts.

“Wha-No…I—”

“It’s okay, Hawk,” A whisper that pulled Hawk back to Earth, to his feet all over again “It’s just us.” Another kiss, this one somehow softer than the previous and slower.

Hawkeye shut his eyes, practically melting in BJ Hunnicutt’s arms, gripping at the man’s sides for all that he could. They’re moving again, taking steps but not in a slow dance, instead they’re moving to the ground. Hawkeye had just gotten back up from his panic and now they were headed back to where he had been a few breaths before. It’s not as terrifying but the worry still lingers, it’ll always linger probably. It’s the worry that makes him want to crawl into a jeep and find Sidney. Instead of fleeing, or making up an excuse to go, he turns with BJ and is pressed firmly onto the ground, BJ on top of him.

The kisses don’t stop all the while and he’s happy to be distracted from his own brain. His fingers leave BJ’s sides, one hand slipping under a shirt and the other in locks of hair. He runs his fingers through the hair like BJ had done for him and it’s so soft, it’s so terribly soft and nice. If he could just let himself be…really be and fully slip himself into the pond…maybe he wouldn’t feel so alone in the feeling. He hoped BJ never felt like this…how could he ever forgive himself for not being there for him like BJ was there for him? That’s what friends do, right? They’re there for one another…

“You’re handsome, you know that?” Hawkeye decides flattery is his next best option, compared to the panic or the guilt that floods his gut, and BJ’s laughing now. Smooth, Hawkeye. “No, really. You’re breathtaking.”

Hawkeye’s shirt is being shoved up, a flat hand slid up his stomach and the tingles turn to shivers in his thighs.

“Peg always says I’m a treasure.” There’s a twinkle in Beej’s eye.

“Oh, good,” Hawkeye nods, “Because I was worried my map didn’t have the correct spot circled-“ And before he can finish the clever remark, BJ pressed his palm down on his stomach and he gasps, louder than he should.

“Well, you know maps can always lead you to new places, Hawk.” Kisses drag across Hawkeye’s cheek, to his jaw and a few nips are gifted to him.

He scrambled in the heat, fingers going to BJ’s shorts instead of giving another retort. It doesn’t take much effort to get them down past the curve of Beej’s ass, the globes could have been the eighth wonder of the world. He can see the patch of light hairs that decorate the crotch and BJ was already half hard. Hawkeye lifted his head in time for another deep kiss as his belt was being removed. That’s right, he had plopped down and hadn’t changed. Shit.

He should have gotten dressed for bed, would have made this a whole lot quicker. He can’t help but laugh though as his belt is tossed aside without a care, seemed the good doctor was as impatient as he was in the whole thing. At least his pants aren’t that much of a fuss as BJ shoved them down, already sliding a hand in to cup the back of Hawkeye’s thigh and caress the flesh there. He wiggles some, trying to get the pants off completely. It's not as romantic as he wished it was.

Hawkeye doesn't question it when BJ fumbles with his fingers in a nearby box and finds small glass vial and pops it open. He's just glad it wasn't him that had to find it. He was already a pile of mess, doubted he'd find it before Charles returned to the Swamp. BJ was pressing fingers to the glass and sliding the hand back to Hawk's ass. He arches his back at the wet touch and it takes a moment for him to relax again. BJ was kissing at his jaw again, an attempt to soothe his nerves most likely.

As soon as BJ pressed his fingers and two went in, "Oh-" Hawkeye gasped.

"I'm here." BJ pressed his forehead against Hawk's shoulder. 

The fingers continued to work at him, spreading him further each time. He would he spent by the time BJ got on with it. He was a fan of foreplay, sure, but this was sort of a timed event for them. The race had started and BJ was tying Hawkeye's shoes so to speak. It felt so  _good_ though. He moaned against BJ's hair, giving a gentle kiss to the man's head. BJ smelled like shampoo. He figured Beej would have to shower all over again after this. 

Showers could be fun.

The fingers pulled from him with a soft  _pop_. He has the urge to complain and huff about it until the empty space was soon replaced by BJ's cock, hot from the practice of foreplay and slick from the lube. The first thrust is never the easiest and not as deep as Hawkeye wanted, no matter how much lube is used. He tilted his head back fast, lips parting more as he made noises only meant for BJ.

The next thrust goes deeper and the warmth is starting to spread but it never drops. He's always waiting for it to drop when Beej touches him. All it takes are a few kind words and a grasp of his side and he's melting for BJ Hunnicutt.

Don't get him wrong, Peg Hunnicutt's letters certainly did something similar but it's different when experiencing it face to face. Does Beej slide his hand deep inside her too? Get her to moan like he does...the thought does something to his gut and it's like a kiss on New Year's Eve. He wanted more of whatever  _that_ was in his future.

Hawkeye can feel himself being stretched all over again, "Beej-" his eyes shut.

BJ curled against him, fingers going to Hawkeye's hair to pull at. And he let him. His legs spread apart further, hips lifting as he tried to get more of the fellow doctor. He would take anything and everything from BJ. Everything but his life. Hawkeye felt selfish and greedy for it. To want so much of BJ. Did BJ want him the same way?

The thrusts had grown deeper and harder. They don't have the luxury of doing this slow and carefully. Any moment someone could walk by, whistle and it'd be done with. That"d be that. In this moment, Hawkwye didn't mind much. He'd have plenty of time to complain about the whole thing in the morning. For now, he'd let his ass be filled and used as BJ liked.

"Tha-Tha's it-" his words were as sloppy as BJ's thrusts had gotten.

His fingers had gotten to BJ's back and nails dug in, dragging. BJ hissed into Hawkeye's shoulder and teeth sank in there out of spite. The pain was replaced quickly with tingles. He swallowed as he turned his head away, eyes still shut from the world. It felt good, it felt more than good. It was...amazing. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"Say you love me," was murmured against rte mark on his shoulder, tongue running over it, "Say it, Hawk?"

Their hips hit again and again, BJ's clothed stomach rubbed and slid along at Hawkeye's cock each time. He could feel it in his toes. He was  _so_ close. And BJ wanted to hear him say the three magical words. He was so sure it'd be too much, all at once like that but...who was he to deny BJ?

"Oh-" his back arched and he tried so hard not to cry out, biting his own tongue for a good couple of breaths. 

It takes a moment for him to calm, at least enough so he can catch his breath and ride the rest of the waves that dropped inside him. He faintly hear a quiet gasp, could feel the fevered shudder against him as BJ came soon after he had. There had to be something poetic or romantic in that, right? He couldn't think of any novels that had that happen in them but he'd probably think of one by breakfast; to tease Beej over.

Hawkeye was panting as BJ kissed his way up Hawk's throat, slow, like their dancing. His cock now limp against their bellies as it smeared cum each time BJ moved against him. BJ would have to wash that as soon as possible. It wasn't his fault BJ got him so worked up like that. It was BJ Hunnicutt's fault for being so damn irresistible. God, he really did love BJ Hunnicutt. 

"I..." he took a deep breath and it rattled his bones, "I love you, Beej..." it was a mere whisper. 

"Love you, Hawk." BJ whispered back.


End file.
